He'll be fine
by RazorbladeRose
Summary: Homophobic James finds out about Sirius and Remus...God help them...Sorry about James' attitude...He can't help it...and yes this is SLASH (if somebody didn't get it) and this is my first fic so ya have been warned!


Disclaimer: If I really am THE J.K Rowling then what the hell I'm doing in here!!??

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I AM PROUD OF IT! So please try to read it... do it for me....

Huge thanks to Hamlet-972..... I can't live without ya honey! And please don't get yourself killed.... at least don't do it without me.... Ok here's the story:

He'll be fine 

A hoarse voice echoed in the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dorm.  
_  
" I'm like a sheep among the hungry wolves,  
this is my sorrow blues.  
You're the poison in my veins,  
I'm just a fool in your game..."_

(For my pain...:Dear carniwhore)_  
_

Remus Lupin, a young werewolf lifted his head and took a quick glance at  
the dancing boy, who made that disturbing noise.  
  
"Sirius!" he said angrily.  
  
The awfully handsome boy stopped both, dancing and singing and grinned  
wildly.

"Yeah I know that there's just a one wolf in here and I surely don't  
look  
like a sheep... Or do I? And I don't think that sorrow is exactly  
the right  
word and..."  
  
"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Yes? I know that it's my name, ya don't have to keep telling it to  
me. I'm  
not that stupid, ya know..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Remus turned back to his potions essay. He had written  
only few  
short lines and was already completely stuck with it.  
  
"Shit." He muttered.  
  
"What's wrong? Oh sorry, I forgot that I should keep my mouth shut."  
Sirius  
said looking hurt.  
  
"Oh Padfoot, come here." Remus moved on the bed, making room for  
Sirius to  
sit beside him. Sirius sat to the bed unwillingly and Remus wrapped his  
arms around him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. It's just that potions essay. I don't know how to do  
it...  
Have you done yours?" Remus explained and smoothed Sirius' silky, black  
hair.  
  
"No, I haven't, but I rather be here in your arms than in library or  
something..." Sirius smiled at Remus and leaned back taking him to  
lie down  
with him.  
  
Sirius could never be angry to Remus for long. Who could resist  
those big, gold eyes and honey voice saying that he's sorry? Maybe  
someone  
could, but that someone sure wasn't Sirius Black.  
  
"Ya know that I can't be mad at you, when you're like that Moony..." He  
said watching Remus' face closely.  
  
"When I'm like what Paddy?"  
  
"Just so... so... you!" Sirius smiled.  
"That was sweet Sirius, thank you." Remus said and kissed him lightly to  
the lips.  
  
"I think ya should thank me more. That sure wasn't enough." Sirius said  
grinning and pulled Remus even closer to his own body.  
Their lips met again and this time it lasted longer, a lot longer. When  
they finally pulled apart breathless and blushed, Remus asked:  
  
"Was that enough thanks for you?"  
  
"No" Sirius answered simply and they kissed again. Deeply. Tongues  
dancing  
around, hands in each other's hair.

The kiss soon turned in to full snogging session. Ties and shirts  
weren't  
needed anymore. Remus rolled on a bed so that Sirius was on top of him.  
  
"Ya should thank me more often." Sirius murmured while Remus was kissing  
his neck. He moaned aloud when Remus' teeth touched the sensitive  
skin of  
his neck.  
  
"Maybe you should do something that I can thank you?" Remus suggested.  
  
"Anything for ya honey." Sirius whispered, still breathless.  
  
"Maybe I'll thank you for that..." Remus said and started to unbutton  
Sirius' jeans.  
  
"Oh yes please." Sirius bit gently Remus' right ear. A tiny voice of

pleasure came out from Remus' mouth.  
  
"Ya like that? What about this..." Sirius gave the most passionate  
kiss to  
Remus, nipping his lower lip. He dragged his tongue along Remus' sharp  
eyeteeth and Remus bit softly Sirius' teasing tongue. The enthusiastic  
moment was distracted by familiar voice.  
  
"Hey guys- WHAT THE HELL!!!!"  
  
Sirius and Remus freezed.  
  
"James" they both breathed with wide eyes. Quickly they jumped away from  
each other and started to pull their clothes back on.  
  
"Oh Merlin I forgot to lock the door..." Sirius mumbled while he was  
buttoning his jeans.  
  
"James this isn't what you think it is!" Remus tried to explain.  
  
"Moony, I don't think that he'll believe that... He saw enough..."  
Sirius  
said with bitter voice.

"HOW COULD YOU!? THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING!!!" James shouted, his face  
filled  
with anger and loathing.  
  
"James please try to understand... We just..." Remus tried to  
comfort him.  
  
"YOU JUST WHAT!!?? FUCKED IN OUR DOMITORY?!! YOU ARE BOTH BLOKES!  
GODDAMN!!!"  
"James, fuck off! And we did not fuck... yet.... Ow! Don't ya dare  
to hit  
me Moony!"  
  
"YOU'RE SICK!!!"  
  
"Fuck ya James!" Sirius shouted and pointed his middle finger to James.  
  
"WHAT YOU TWO DID WAS WRONG!!! AND AWFUL!!! GOD, I CAN'T EVEN THINK  
ABOUT  
IT!!!"  
  
"Was it wrong? James, tell me one thing... Do you love Lily?" Remus  
asked  
and one single tear rolled over his cheek. That tear made Sirius want to  
hurt James.... Badly....  
  
"OFCOURSE I LOVE HER!!! AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY HER NAME!!! "  
  
"James listen to me! Do you think it's wrong that you love her?  
Because if  
you don't then you can't judge us! I LOVE HIM!!!" Remus shouted  
those last  
words and that made James froze.  
  
"And I love him" Said Sirius and caressed Remus' cheek. "I really  
do..."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY LOVE!!!??? YOU DON'T DESERVE A WORD LIKE THAT!!!"  
James started yelling again.  
  
"This isn't going anywhere... Sirius sweet, would you please try to calm  
him down... I'm gonna take a shower..." Remus tried to sound his normal  
self, but Sirius could hear the pain in his words.  
  
"I think that even I can't calm him down... James please SHUT UP!!!  
Hmm....  
Remmy I think I may join you..." When Sirius had finished his last  
line he  
winked at James who finally went totally quiet. James blinked twice and  
fainted. There was a loud thud when he fell down. Other boys just  
stared at  
him for a while and then the black haired one talked.  
  
"He'll be fine, ya know..."  
  
"I know honey, I know" Remus said and totally ignoring the unconscious  
James on the floor, he pulled Sirius towards the bathroom. And this time  
they locked the door.

A/N Thank ya! Ya did it! I'm so proud of ya! Ya really read it! WEHEE! I'm so sorry of all the pain that this fic made ya feel....sorry.... Now would ya please be kind and review....? THAT'S AN ODER!


End file.
